Battle of the Originals (Season 1, Episode 1): Catching Water!
Roles Played Total Drama BOTO: Catching Water! (Episode 1) Xaypay: Hello campers and welcome to the first season of total drama: battle of the originals. Every episode there will be a fellow total drama camps user on here as a guest and i'm the first one. You can ask me questions now. *smiles* David: Hi Guys (the average guy) whats... up? Flex: Nothing Much how are you?! Connor: Hello, my name is Connor and you must be David. *smiles* David: How do you know my name, your not the host :O Connor: I know alot you look like a David and you look like a Flex. Flex: Thanks. I guess *glares at Connor* David: Isn't the host gonna introduce us? Alexia: Yeah he will but for now we just talk. Oh, sorry i'm Alexia hello. Your stunning David. *smiles* Chris: Ok, campers i'm here and the challenge will start but first here are the teams. David, Alexia, Flex, Connor, Fraiser are all in a team. Dusk ;so whos on my team speaky guy Chris: Trey, Cindy, Dusk, and John your in a team together. Dusk :OMGA really Flex: HAHA you got a lame team dude! *laughs* Chris: Last team is Elle, Kat, and Nichols Connor: At least I have a good team! *smiles* David: Thanks Alexiria, i geuss :) Alexia: It's okay *blushes* Fraiser: Hello i'm Fraiser you can call me frash! *smiles* David: Your a good *this word echoes* FRIEND Flex: Ah, that's cute no one cares *laughs* Dusk :my teams not lame we can win this Trey: Yea, we can win this! You call us lame? What is it? Flick? Dusk :i think its flop Flex: It's Flex becuase I work out idiots *glares at Dusk and Trey* David:So flex, how bout that weather Trey: I'm the idiot? That...is...hilarious. You know what else is hilarious, when people pretend to be tough. Guess what, you're not! *laughs* Dusk ;*whispers to trey*its totally flop Flex: Hey! I heard that! 'Past Camp Challenges (Week 1)' Chris: Today's challenge is a based off hunger games. You will each hop into a cart from broadway baby and then go into the woods with your team. The campers that arrive back safe will win the last team will lose now go! David: *hops into cart* Dusk ;*hops in cart*go team Elle: *hops into a cart* Nichols: *hops into a cart* Kat ;wait am i supposed to push them into the forest or what David: *pushes cart into woods* xaypay: Doesn't matter. Now go! David: *pushes cart into woods* Hurray up Dusk ;*pushes cart into woods *yay David: *grabs flex and puts him in cart* come on Connor: *grabs weapons* Let's go in the woods! David: *grabs conner and puts him in cart* Dusk ;*puts cindy in the cart and pushes*cmon team i need help David: *pushes cart into woods* Alexia: No time to wait. *grabs weapons* *shoots Cindy* Fraiser: Let's go! *grabs Alexia and runs into woods* David: *grabs Fraiser and Alexia and put them in cart and pushes cart into woods* Alexia: Now we can get out of the carts. *gets out of cart* David: *shoots dusk* ok Dusk :*ducks and grabs john* David: *shoots dusk*(you cant doge now* Alexia: *gets caught* Ahhh! David: *shoots trey* ok Kat :*pushes team* David: *shoots trey *ok Trey: Ugh! *shoots David* Cindy: *Hops out and starts pushing cart* Haha! This is fun! *Grabs gun and shoots Fraiser* Yay! Xaypay: *gets David and Trey* You guys were shot not safe for you guys here so join Alexia. Kat :*pushes team*Done xaypay *grabs Dusk* You caught Dusk! Dusk ;OMGA like i know Kat ;*shoots flex* xaypay: Fraiser and Flex are now caught! Kat ;*shoots connor* Cindy: *Shoots Kat* Yahoo! Kat ;wait before you shoot again wouldnt it be better to shoot connor he has the most members on his team xaypay: Now everyone left run back to the center and the last team to not make loses and has to vote off someone. (As in elliminated contestants?-Dawn xaypay: The team that makes it last will have to eliminate one contestant from the team. Cindy: *Runs back to center* Amazing! Elle: *runs back to the center* Done! Hurry up, Kat! Nichols: *runs back to the center* Kat :*runs to center*we won! xaypay: you guys win good job! Flex, David, Connor, and Fraiser were hit so they losted for their team. Caught Alexia: Man! I'm caught first! David: why am i out i shot trey first xaypay: you guys got shot that's why David: dusk got shot TWICE! and she not here Trey: Phooey! Dusk :i was like at the cafetiria before this and i got a shake and tons of cookies! Trey: Could I have one? David: why is Fraser out by Cindy when she should Dusk ;of course theres 3 here you go*gives trey the cookie and bun bun* Trey: Cool! *Eats cookies* And I saw! It missed Cindy! Dusk :trey guess what we won! Xaypay: Now you can get out of here. 'Elimination Time!' Chris: Since all of you lost the challenge you will all have to vote someone off. Flex: *votes Connor* Connor: I let my team down, I can't do it again :( *votes himself* Alexia: *votes Connor* I'm sorry. Fraiser: *votes Connor* Sorry, Connor you weren't ment to be on this show. Chris: Connor is eliminated! Episode was first created on November 2013 after I saw the Catching Fire movie! This camp was created on Total Drama Island Camps by Xaypay. Category:Battle of the Originals Category:Episodes Category:Battle of the Originals Episodes